


Fallin’ like the stars (Aziraphale/Crowley)

by Wystie_booties



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000k slowburn let’s go baby, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Raphael was Crowley headcanon, Slow Burn, honestly don’t know what’s gonna happen myself but hey let’s go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: A collection of memoirs, and perhaps, a bit more.UPDATES EVERY MONDAY!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Readings!

**I.**

It hurt. The sickeningly sweet smell of their singed immortal flesh. They couldn't breathe, not that they needed to, but the pain, oh the pain, trapped their every exhale, their every exclaim. They were left crippled -- voiceless from the pain -- as they tried to exclaim their cries for help. No one bothered to hear a sound. Everyone pretended to hear not a sound. The ground was cold. Just like heaven. The ground was hard. Just like heaven. The ground couldn’t give less shits about them, it was after all, just the ground. Raphael placed an unsteady hand onto the ground. Their elbow buckled, they gasped for air, for anything, but was met with nothing. Nothing but the sweet scent of singed flesh and the sour rotten eggs of sulfur.

"Welcome, darling."

That was a familiar voice, a voice that wafted and curled and flirted with their ears, to relax, to a false sense of stability. It was Lucifer, themself.

"My, look at the utter state that you're in." They laughed, a sickingly sweet laugh that hid an evil. "How cruel of God to just have thrown you away." Raphael's chin was lifted up by the long, bony, fingers of Lucifer's. Their nails had grown out since the last time Raphael had seen them: when Lucifer was cast out of heaven. Now Lucifer’s nails were elongated and sharpened to a point. Lucifer cooed, "and all you did was ask a few simple questions? How cruel of God herself. But we've always known the system was flawed. Didn't we? Welcome to hell, Raphael. I always knew you would've made a good demon." Raphael heaved, but nothing came up their throat, only a scorching ache. Lucifer let go of their touch, their gaze scrutinized Raphael. "Ah, I see you're not used to the aura around here, but no matter, you're a demon now, so you have to get used to it." Lucifer then flashed a sickeningly sweet smile. "Oh, that reminds me, you're no longer Raphael now, are you? You'll need a new name, for your new identity. How about Crawly?" Lucifer laughed again, this time their laugh was maniacal, sadistic, "it suits you! Just another bug, squashed by God, by heaven, by everyone themselves. You're just another degenerate. Just like us. Welcome to hell, Crawly." 


	2. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly sees an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Readings!

**II.**

It was a good day. All the days had been good. But of course, the days were good, if God Almighty said so herself, the days were then therefore good. Crawly slithered against the lush forested ground of Eden, smelling the air with their forked tongue, exploring the premise. The air was sweet and thick, full of the perfume of flowers and plants. Nothing like the brimstone and smoke that tumbled underneath. "Create a ruckus," Hell had ordered. "Show that the insolent creation of humans was a mistake," Hell had demanded. Crawly hissed to themself. They really couldn’t have cared less about the petty drama between heaven and hell. As they continued slithering, Crawly picked up the scent of something that was utterly indescribable, except the simple word, nice. Nice, just like a warm, gentle, hug. Nice, just like the gentle radiance of the sun on a rock whenever Crawly sun bathed. Nice, just like how the wind danced with the trees and the scent of the flowers. Nice, just like how in every nightfall, Crawly could see the other worlds they had made smile back at them. Nice, in every meaning of the term of simple, enjoyable pleasures of the new world. Completely devoid of cold, hard apathy. They slithered closer to the scent. As they drew nearer, they could see the white feathers that belonged to an angel. Their soft, white, curls that reflected the vivid light that touched their features. Their eyes that swooped gently downwards crinkled as their gaze softened at a bird that landed on their finger. The angel cooed at the creation. "Hello, dear, how was your day?" The little bird only cocked its head to the side but tweeted in response to the angel's buttery warm voice. Crawly watched. Their tongue slipped out again and tested the air, it was indeed the angel who was giving off the scent. An angel, completely devoid of apathy. Crawly could hardly keep a laugh to themself, they looked so much of an example of a poster angel. Light blonde hair to the point of pure white, blue baby bell eyes that weren't too piercing but not too soft, and a face that reeked of acceptance. Crawly watched for a little while longer, then eventually slithered away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if ya can! It really helps :)


	3. Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly has been making it a habit to watch the angel.

**III.**

Crawly admired the sight before them. Or perhaps, not admired, for admiring would mean that they considered the angel before them in high regard. But, Crawly did not regard the angel highly, for all Crawly knew, the angel could be as much as a prick as the rest of the lot of angels. No, Crawly was merely interested in the angel who cooed at the birds, nuzzled with the badgers, and kissed the calves. 

“And God made the beast of the earth after their kind, and cattle after their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after their kind: and God saw that it was good.”

Crawly gazed at the angel who treated the animals as endearingly as God had made them. Strange, how easily the angel loved the garden. Strange, how easily the angel never tired from their interest in God’s creations. Strange, how genuine the angel treated the animals, not as a lesser, but as an equal made by God. Crawly couldn’t help, but be amused by this behaviour. Crawly couldn’t help, but seek for this behaviour. For whenever the angel spoke, their voice silken, deep, and gentle. “Hello, my dear… You look lovely as always, my dear… How was your day, my dear… Go on your way now, my dear...” Crawly couldn’t help, but be comforted. But that was silly of them to be so, ill-advised of them to do so, so instead they labelled it as them ‘scouting out their adversary,’ ‘keeping tabs on their archnemesis,’ Hell ate that shit up, and so did Crawly. Abruptly, a shining beacon of light shone from the heavens, interrupting Crawly’s habitual gazing, and there descended the two Archangels, Michael and Gabriel. Bile surged up from Crawly’s throat and tasted of bitter hatred in his mouth. The two Archangels were still just as prissy and above it all as Crawly had remembered. The demon slithered beneath the forage, the cool shade of the emerald leaves protected them from the harsh holy light, and they concealed their presence as best they could. Faintly, they could listen to what the angels were discussing, it was mostly stupid, this and that about the Plan. Crawly couldn't care less. But there was something that did spring their interest, Aziraphale. Then there it was again, Aziraphale. Everytime it was mentioned, the white curls and white feathers of the angel fidgeted. Aziraphale, the word felt heavy on Crawly’s tongue then sprung off as a tireless spring. It was the name of the angel, Crawly’s adversary, Aziraphale. 


	4. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Eve eat the apple?

**IV.**

Eve was vivacious. Her every unpredictable action, every grandiose gesture, every sweet word brought the entire garden to yearn her constant presence. She was naïve, ignorant towards the existence of pain, and loved every creation with her whole heart. Her husband, Adam taught her everything on which he knew. Every animal, every plant, every insect’s name, Eve consumed this newfound knowledge with ease, and was exuberant for more. Constantly, she would pester her husband with endless questions. How was the world made? What was outside of the garden? Was there anything outside the garden? How do plants grow? How are fruits made? Why were they alive? Adam, albeit with all his patience, eventually grew tired of these questions, primarily because he didn’t have the answers. He couldn’t understand where Eve’s persistent curiosity came from, definitely not from his own flesh and blood. Eve simply couldn’t accept things at face value. She questioned God and nature itself. Adam, quite frankly, was the exact opposite of Eve. Quiet and obedient, not that Eve wasn’t obedient, but she was a different type of obedient. Humans to Crawly were barbaric. The demon couldn’t understand them and the humans were too stupid for their own good, but something about Eve reminded Crawly someone long lost. Crawly hated how optimistic Eve was, how loving she was, and how oblivious she was. And yet, as much as the demon didn’t want to admit it, Crawly grew fond of her. It was easy to get her to trust Crawly. It was even easier to have the woman spun around their finger. After all, Eve loved knowledge and Crawly had just that. They told Eve about the stars, the beasts beyond the walls of the garden, and the creation of life itself. Stories about creation that Adam didn’t know and never dared to ask. Eve hungrily wolfed down Crawley’s words, but still she craved more. Crawly fueled her temptation. The beginning of the first temptation of the new world. The snake told Eve about the Tree of Knowledge, with fruits albeit sour was ripe with information. Information that was comparable to God’s own omniscience. Eve was against the idea at first, but the ability to discern good or bad, the ability to learn about the world instantly, the taste was sweet on Eve’s lips. As time passed, and God made more creations for the new world, Eve finally succumbed to her cravings, her need. It was moments before the first rain, and Eve took her first bite. It was horribly sour, so much so, Eve was tempted to spit it out, but somehow she managed to swallow it. After swallowing it though, she felt no different. It was quite anticlimactic. She wondered why she was naked though. Adam suddenly then came through the foliage, he had discovered a new beetle whose shell shined every colour. Immediately, when he saw Eve with the fruit though, he dropped the beetle. 

“You ate it?! Spit it out now!”

Eve shook her head, “I swallowed it already.” 

“Oh no. God will be furious. You will be kicked out of the garden. You’ll die.” 

Eve’s eyes widened, “die?” She wondered what ‘die’ was, but within herself, she already knew. Death. It was a new and foreign concept to her, but it was bad. She knew it was bad. Bad for herself. Bad for Adam. Bad for the garden. 

“What do I do?” 

“Do? Abide. We are only mere creations to tend the garden. Now that you have disobeyed, God will let you die.” 

“But I don’t want to die, Adam, please.” 

“Surely, it cannot be too bad?” 

Eve shook her head, her eyes welled with tears, “now that I know what is good or bad. I know that to die is bad. I want to live. To live with you. With God’s creations. I don’t want to die.” 

Adam softened. “Then, I will die with you.” Taking a step closer to Eve, gently he caressed her arm to soothe her. “You are a part of me if to die is a bad thing. Then I shall do so with you.” He lifted the fruit from Eve, and took a bite. 


	5. Aftermath of the world's first Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly contemplates.

**V.**

Crawly stared at the garden. It was void of the humans. Yet, it still brimmed with the thrumming of birds and snorts of some four-legged creature. Everything went just as accordingly as if humans never existed in the first place. It seemed so cruel how everything could continue unhinged by a no longer constant presence. Crawly was probably looking too into it though. Humans had fallen after all, just like how Crawly fell from God. Now Eden was to humans as heaven was to Crawly, forever unaccessible. Speaking about eternal damnation, Crawly had received high praise from Hell for the world’s first temptation. It tasted sour within their mouth. They wanted to spit it out. Maybe sully the garden in that way too, Crawly would report it back to Hell and Beelzulbub would give them the usual “good job” and make them carry on with their duties. But Crawly didn’t spit. Taking one last gaze at the garden, they slithered outside the hole in the wall. Overhead, Crawly could see Aziraphale still perched on the wall, his long white robes fluttering with the wind. Their face still perplexed and anxious. Perhaps this would be the last time Crawly would ever see Aziraphale. If it was, they would forever remember them as a worrier and a constant stick in the mud with the nicest smile, and a beautiful laugh. For even if Crawly wouldn’t admit it to himself proudly, the one good thing that came out of this whole ordeal was the chance to formally meet Aziraphale. Aziraphale, the name popped right out of his tongue then landed right back. It was catchy oddly enough, like the sticky sap of a tree trunk Crawly would sometimes sunbathe on. The name brought along images of the angel. The angel caressing the wool of a sweet lamb, the angel soothing a skittish hare, the angel’s broad smile when finally chuckling at Crawly’s humour. Crawly wondered if they would meet again, time may tell, and God be willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading the Tanukh as research and ngl, it's pretty interesting! It puts me in a better mind set of Crowley and inspires me! Also allows me to fact check since I haven't properly read until now and I don't want to make an assumption about it from a secondhand source, Coughthebible. 
> 
> I'm not ready for when I finally have to read the New Testament for research though since it always confuses me. 
> 
> Welp that's my weekly authors note :D


	6. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly ventures in the new world, outside of Eden. Here's their first impression.

**VII.**

Slithering across sand is absolute masochism. Crawly had been outside for exactly a few moons and they already absolutely hated sand. Diabolical, the whole lot of them. Probably the most absurd and evillest thing God created, the stupid things were hot which burned their scales and when they tried changing into their respective human shaped body, the sand got everywhere. It was ridiculous. The hostile temperature was just as ridiculous, the sun unbearably hot by midday, the rolling plains of sand frigidly cold by midnight. The only thing keeping them sane was the piercing shriek of birds. Did Crawly even need to tempt the humans even further in these excruciating conditions? The answer was obvious. Crawly hissed as they tracked the lingering scent of humans. There was nothing out here for the eye to see (except perhaps a few beasts) and barely enough for a scent to pick up. It made — theoretically — tracking easier, but the act of actually tracking the humans in the barren, white hot desert was different than say the concept of tracking the humans in a white hot desert. There was a few things Crawly had learnt a few things about the desert. 

  1. There was this thing that happened in the desert. A phenomena, to be precise. Whenever Crawly was sure that he spotted water in the distance, there was in fact, none. It was infuriatingly absurd. Massively inconvenient. Crawly decided to name them, mirages, and reported them as his own doing. A trick to do with light, Crawly scribbled out. A temptation for humans to fall for illusions of their deepest desires, they blatantly lied. Not like any of the demons would visit a desert anyways. This was only the start of their very long, evil career of half assing things and mass production of inconvenience. 
  2. Beasts who lived in the desert were remarkably resilient, they gave the creatures in Eden a run for its money. Some of them were quite strange looking too, one of the creatures had really long necks. Like _really_ long. They had brown patches and demure eyes. They had horns too. In fact there was a lot of animals that had horns. God must've really fancied horns. 
  3. You could see the galaxy at night. Not like you couldn’t in the garden, but the rough contrast of rolling hills of absolute nothing but fucking sand, made the sky appear to be even more lustrous. The river of iridescence cruised the sky, splitting the horizon in two. Millions upon millions of stars that glittered white and blue. The world was in its infancy and Crawly was there to witness. Heavens, they had made a part of it. 



The demon reached out their hand to cradle a star in the night sky, there were so many, they couldn't tell which was theirs. A hazy, distant, dreamlike memory floated in their thoughts. The world was still in Progress. Darkness floated through the ether, there was nothing for the eye to see. 

“And God said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness.” 

Raphael wondered why the light was considered Good, but not darkness. The seraph decided to ask God about it later. Instead, what they paid attention to now was their own creation. Carefully, Raphael separated the darkness, like forging waves within water, it was difficult, but there was a specific moment when the darkness didn't flow back in yet, and in that moment, Raphael would clap. The clap would reverberate to the nearby planets, the nearby stars, setting the universe in motion like pebbles shot against other pebbles. Chaos and disarray. Raphael took a peek within their hands and smiled, a baby star. As they lovingly peered at the star, still enclosed by their hands, they gently blew into it. Hydrogen and helium, two of the most important elements to feed a newborn star. The star grew, and grew, until finally, Raphael decided it was big enough. The seraph smiled at the star, and suddenly they had an idea. It wasn't that light was Good and darkness was Bad. But creators had their favourites. And although darkness was good too, Raphael’s stars were Good. They smiled at the shimmering newborn star. It was beautiful. They stared in the midst of the darkness, picturing the universe filled with their light. 

Crawly woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on holiday so I had quite a shifting time zone sorry about that! It's a little late than usual but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This shall be a multi chapter series. 
> 
> If you could be so kind, please give kudos (and comments if you’re feeling really generous) as they truly do make my day. Have a good day.


End file.
